Puzzlette's To Do List
by The Mocking J
Summary: Ever wondered what our favourite puzzle aficionado gets up to on a daily basis? (Yeah, me neither...)


_**[[I couldn't find a single fic about this girl, and her name doesn't even appear on the character filter. It's about serious time the PL character filters were updated, especially with the release of Azran Legacy. (I don't even see Aurora's name up there!) Please see to it, Fanfiction. **_

**Disclaimer: **_**I own nothing. Honestly, I don't think anyone would be able to control Puzlette anyway. **_

**Spoilers: **_**Could have implications for Unwound Future.**_

**Set: **_**Presumably during **__**Unwound Future, in China Town.]]**_

* * *

**Puzzlette's To Do List**

**1.)** **Wake up **

Puzzlette was most definitely a morning person. She was always out of bed an hour or so before her pink blossom alarm clock went off. She would throw back the covers with a beaming smile, leap up, and throw open the windows, declaring:

"Good morning, World!"

"SHUT UP— IT'S _SIX AM_!"

The Puzzle Keeper's neighbour, a normally gentle animal lover named Myrtle, did not approve of Puzzlette's prompt wakeup calls.

**2.) Wash hair **

Maintaining perfect beehive-like hair is no easy task. Every day Puzzlette must wash her hair, apply fragrant shampoo and conditioner, rinse, whip her hair back and forth until it's dry, and secure it with ten bottles of super hold hair spray. Then, _voila! _

Puzzlette admired her extraordinary bouffant- do in the bathroom mirror. "I'm almost as beautiful as Granny!"

**3.) Feed cat**

Keats, Granny Riddleton's puzzle collecting cat, wasn't really fond of the Puzzlette. She was very boisterous, often interrupting his naps. Worst of all, she was obsessed about giving him baths and scrubbing him with smelly soap.

Unfortunately for the purple feline, today Granny Riddleton was out so Puzzlette had been left to take care of him.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty!" Puzzlette cooed, hunting for Keats around the house. "Where oh where could he have gotten to?"

Keats was hiding in the last place Puzzlette would ever think to look– on her head.

**4.) Check puzzles **

On the other hand, the puzzles adored the high spirited girl. Perhaps it was Puzzlette's vibrant energy that attracted them whenever she entered the Puzzle Shack; like moths drawn to a flame. She was always willing to offer the little lost puzzles company until someone came to claim them.

**5.) Slap bugs**

"Take THAT! And THAT! AND _THAT!"_

No bugs were spared that day.

**6.) Sweep Shack**

Most teens despised doing chores... But Puzzlette wasn't like most teens. She danced around the Puzzle Shack, magic broom in hand; pretending she was a fairy princess sent to aid puzzles everywhere.

**7.) Water flowers**

Puzzlette hummed happily as she watered the flowers outside the Puzzle Shack. This was one of the few instances when she wasn't insanely hyper. Perhaps it was the sight of the colourful plants; they really brightened up the drab neighbourhood, and they smelled so pretty. Puzzlette felt peaceful when she was near them...

"Oi! Clear off— these are _my _flowers!"

Puzzlette gasped. She locked gazes with her sworn enemy, the stripy black and yellow demon, the epitome of all evil. _Beasley_. He was perched on an orange tulip as if he owned the entire garden, glaring up at her. How dare he touch her flowers— _her _precious flowers that she had raised with all the love and care in the world!

"_Move," _Puzzlette demanded through grit teeth, gripping the handle of the watering can.

"_Never,"_ the insect hissed.

"Don't make me use the swatter."

"Don't make use my stinger."

"Go ahead," Puzzlette challenged. "You'll probably die!"

"It'll be a worth the price to sting ya!"

"That's it..." Puzzlette dropped the watering can with a clatter. Then, from her mountain of hair she pulled out her pink fly swatter. "You are _so_ going down, you icky bug. Down, DOWN, _DOWN_!"

**8.) Solve puzzles**

What else did you expect from a novice Puzzle Keeper?

**9.) Stalk cute guys**

Clive froze in the centre of Chinatown's Scarlet Street. Sensing an unpleasant presence behind him, he whirled around, eyes widening in horror when he came face to face with a certain teenage girl. It was _her _again. The one with the absurd hair and the wide grin that screamed creepy. The one who spoke as if puzzles were sentient beings. The one who had been following his every movement for days on end now.

She giggled, "Hi there! Isn't the weather nice today? I love your hat— it's a pretty colour! Where'd you get it...? Wanna solve puzzles together?"

"STOP STALKING ME!"

**10.) Tea with Granny **

Elizabeth Riddleton shot her granddaughter a toothy grin across the coffee table. "So, is the role of a Puzzle Keeper as sensational as you perceived it to be?"

"I guess..." Puzzlette sighed. "But it's much harder than I imagined."

Noticing Puzzlette's unusual gloominess, Elizabeth asked, "How so, my dear?"

Puzzlette whispered wistfully, "I really, really love looking after puzzles... But it takes me a long time to find them, and we're always moving the Puzzle Shack to different places, so I never have time to make friends anymore..."

"I see," Elizabeth took a sip of her tea. "Well, if you're struggling, perhaps I should ask Beasley to assist you..."

"_WHAT?"_ Puzzlette was horrified at the notion of that icky bug stealing _her_ job again. "_Nu-uh!_ I don't need _him_! You know I can handle the puzzles all by myself!"

Her grandmother smiled, suggesting instead, "In that case, why don't you create a _To-Do List_? That way you can establish a daily routine and can set aside time for yourself. Even Puzzle Keepers require a break every once in a while."

After mulling the idea over for a moment, Puzzlette beamed and clapped her hands in delight. "Oh, that's such a great idea, Granny! I can spend more time watering the flowers, making friends, chatting with you..."

"And reconciling with Beasley," Elizabeth added.

Yes, Granny Riddleton could definitely see her granddaughter becoming a great Puzzle Keeper someday soon.

* * *

_**[[My official headcanon: Puzzlette stalks Clive during Unwound Future. **_

_**Please review, review, review ;)]] **_


End file.
